Ryker the Conquerer
Warlord. Conquerer. Chieftain. To his people and those who have yet to be subjugated, Ryker has been known under all of these different titles. An Adaros who focused on power above all else, Ryker has recently set his sights on Thalassa, the home of his very disloyal daughter. Ryker's abilities mirrors that of his daughter in many ways, but his treatment of outsiders, even those under his control, is the complete opposite. A cruel, cold, and calculating man, Ryker is a threat to not just those who call the ocean his home, but anyone who values their freedom. Leader of the Adaros The Adaros are often regarded as some of the ocean's most horrific citizens. With bodies that resemble sharks, complete with razor-sharp teeth, Adaros look and act as predators, hunting down and devouring their prey. Despite their natural strength, the Adaros have traditionally been nomadic, moving from place to place without settling in one location. That was, however, before one of their own rose above the rest. His name was Ryker, an Adaros who stood out for his black and white skin, sleeker than his brethren, but more powerful and far more intelligent. Ryker had a dream that started small. He would unite his people into a fighting force to be respected. No longer would they be wandering predators of the deeps, but a mobilized army, capable of overpowering and conquering anyone who stood in their way. And though many opposed him at first, he was able to quell anyone who rose against him with ease, and soon his reputation ensured that only the foolish dared to try again. However, while conquering and ruling his once nomadic people was easy, his task was far from over. Once Ryker overcame one obstacle, he would set his sights on another, those being the kingdoms of the ocean. Most fell with ease, being little more than small settlements whose merfolk citizens could do little to halt the strength of the Adaros. And of these conquered settlements, there was one merfolk who Ryker even took a liking to, though it was very clear there was never anything resembling love in their relationship. Their time together resulted in a daughter, smart, curious, and free-spirited, though by the time she was born Ryker was already leading his armies to his next target. Thalassa It was only by pure chance that a group of adventurers leads by a goblin named Raikwong even spotted Ryker's armies approaching the city known as Thalassa. During a quest that was focused solely on retrieving a captain's hat that had fallen into the ocean, Raikwong and his team came upon a temple where Ryker was organizing his plans to invade the city. He let them go, but not before one of his outsider slaves snuck in with them back to the city. Though Ryker had no problem with elaborate displays of force, he preferred to use more subtle methods of scouting a city before beginning combat. During his meeting with the adventurers, he was calm and cordial and knew that his daughter Ronda now served as Magister of the city. Thus far, he has yet to launch a full-scale attack on the city, though that does not mean that one is not yet on the way. The first time he came to Thalassa, it was to boldly challenge their leaders, sending a massive being known only as of the Juggernaut into their city to attack their castle directly. The second attempt was more insidious, as a gate was opened in Thalassa, allowing Shadow Demons to emerge and possess the majority of the citizens there. Though the Demons were defeated, it served to highlight just how vulnerable the city was. During their mission, the companion who had snuck into the city was revealed, Toi, and temporarily given her freedom. She was terrified of her master, but powerless to oppose him, and spoke ominously that now that his next attack would be a direct assault on the city itself. Relationship with Daughter Ronda never knew her father. By the time she was born, he had already grown bored of her mother, and moved onto the next city and, presumably, the next woman to occupy his time with. Though Ronda has always considered herself to be cursed because of her similar appearance to her father, Ryker revels in how predatory he looks, relishing the intimidation and fear in the eyes of those he meets. Ronda, however, is aware of her father's reputation and is terrified of him and what he might do to the city she calls home. However, the Ryker that Ronda knew did not rely on summoning. Eerily, Ronda has learned that many of his "companions" and methods of fighting resemble her own. Perhaps, all this time, he was keeping closer tabs on her than she thought? Personality Ruthless. Cold. Calculating. Everything that is typically associated with deadly predators can also be said of Ryker, who looks at conquering cities the same way a hunter plans to take down his prey. He is unsure if he ever had a true goal in mind when he began leading campaigns against underwater settlements, but at this point, he enjoys the thrill of battle so much that is practically an addiction. In conversation, Ryker is a proud warrior, unafraid of any foe, and would happily fight the strongest person in any room if only to remind everyone there who the true threat was among them. Fighting Style Much like his daughter, Ryker is a summoner who relies on powerful companions. Each companion resembles those used by Ronda, though whether or not this is intended to mock his daughter or emulate her success is unknown. Unlike his daughter, Ryker views his outsiders as little more than pawns and is unafraid to hide behind them or even use them as projectiles depending on the situation. Outside of summoning, Ryker is a brute-force caster, preferring offensive magic that results in large explosions and massive destruction. And when all else fails, Ryker is a strong and imposing individual who is comfortable getting his hands dirty in a fight. Category:NPC